Once Again
by XxGottaLuvMahHaterzxX
Summary: It has been 3 years since He left, 3 years since my heart was torn to shreds, broken to the point of never being fixed again, making me the person I am today. The world erupted into chaos ever since Tobi attempted to gather the final pieces to Tsuki no Me. My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is Our story, because, in this world you must do ANYTING to survive. Full Sum. Inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Once Again_

A/n: I first would like to say thanks for reading my story and be forgiving because this is my first story! For real go look at my bio. This was inspired by the song Once Again By Monstercat there on youtube if you haven't heard of them, go and check them out if you haven't! Anything else?... Naw dats it, now on with the show!

Summary: It has been 3 years since _**He**_ left, 3 years since my heart was torn to shreds, broken to the point of never being fixed again, making me the person I am today. The world erupted into chaos ever since Tobi attempted to gather the final pieces to _Tsuki no Me._ Ninja from all nations tried desperately to stop him rebelling in every way possible. My name is Sakura Haruno, this is _Our_ story of how we survived. Because those where the rules in this god forsaken land, Survive no matter what.

* * *

In the beginning all was peaceful, you know?That one point in time where everything seems to good to be true, only for it to actually _Truly _be real. All the hidden villages of all nations where in a state of prosperity and rejoice at the recent victory of a battle many suffered through. People still recovering just happy to be alive and breathing, wishing to never see anything of the sort of trauma they suffered in our weakest hour. The day Pein attacked, I will never be able to forget. The painful memories forever etched into, not only my brain, but those who had experienced it first hand. All of my comrades fallen, having gave their all in the effort to help stop Pein's monstrous rage. If it wasn't for Naruto we would surly be dead. Nothing but rotting corpses left to decay in the earth.

All of our lives were changed the day the world was brought to its knees at the hands of a monster non have ever seen before. The day Tobi declared war on The Five Nations, was the day _**nobody**_ had prepared for.

Everywhere I went, bodies littered the area, charred, torn, and defiled by the merciless hands of war. Innocent people killed for what each side believe was right. Some not so innocent, souls tainted with the sins of past decisions weighing on the shoulders of all who carried the burden, me being one of those people.

I watched as people I was once close to die before me, and did nothing to save them. Some of those people being my parents.

The vision clearly imprinted in my mind, viciously repeating over and over.

* * *

'_Huff...Huff...Huff...' was the sound of my heavy breathing as I ran to find some of the only family I had left, considering my Mother died in a failed attempt at a robbery. My father was the only one I had left, in terms blood relation. Of course I still had Naruto, Kakashi and all my other friends that where practically family, but there is no other person in the world like a mother_,_or father,_ _they do give life to us after all._

_As soon as the alarms rang, signaling everyone to evacuate, due to emergency circumstances_, _I rushed to my home in attempt to find my father and take him to safety, only to find him sprawled on the floor, slowly bleeding to death at the hands of those white monstrosities called Zetsu_. _I quickly took out the offending enemy, one chakra loaded punch_ _the chest, fracturing the sternum caused __**Its **__heart to implode on itself from the force, killing, it instantly. _

_Quickly, I ran over to my father, hoping- no praying- to god and all that is and was holy, that my father would be alright, only to later figure out that there was too much internal organ damage for me to heal._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! How's it going? Good? Great! So, last chapter I saw that I had 69 views! 69! In just 2 days it went from 2 - 69. I almost started panicking, I was so happy. Please do leave reviews, I would appreciate them greatly. Not that I would start demanding a certain number of reviews just to post a chapter, that is just cruel to me, no offence. It just seems like you would make the people who do review like their efforts don't mean much! I've seen many great stories and they don't do that, they earn them with hard work and that is what I plan to do. :)

Now, to the story!

* * *

I shuddered at the memory, forcing it to recede back into the depths of my mind, focusing on one thing, and one thing alone.

Escaping.

It was far to late for me to try and find any of my friends, we had long since been separated by the onslaught of enemies filling the area, slowly but surly.

Rushing through the tree tops, I tried desperately to keep in the tears that began to form behind my closed eyes as I left the only place I had to call home. It was so hard not to go back and try to save someone, _anyone_, from the horrific fates that was chosen, without anyone's consent, the moment Tobi decided to bomb the entire village.

I turned back for one last look at the burning embers that consumed my village, my **_home_**, one last time allowing one single tear to slip from beneath my lashes as I ran, like the weakling I once was.

I managed to escape to a small abandon village, looking for shops to find supplies in. Finding an abandon grocery store, I scavenged for non perishable foods, rice, can goods, things like that. Once I was satisfied with what I had, I caught site of an old clinic, I hurried over in that general direction, not wanting to waste any time, for the fear of being followed be the enemy. Looking through various cupboards and drawers, I didn't find much,just a couple of herbal remedies, and some bandages, but at least it was something. Walking out, I headed over to the department store I saw earlier, deciding that this would be my final stop before I fled from this village, like the one I had before.

I picked up speed as I saw that through the canopy the trees created, as I sprinted on their sturdy limbs, that the sun was beginning to set, changing the sky in hue from a beautiful sky blue to a orange twilight."Naruto..." I mumbled. The, once, blue sky reminded me of Naruto's beautiful crystal clear cobalt blue eyes that never seemed to lose their shine no matter what was thrown at him. The only time I have ever seen the fire in his eyes and heart dull was the day Sasuke left, and also the day he learned of Jiraya's death.

Abruptly, I was halted to a stop as I noticed some thing about the area surrounding me. _'Dammit!' _I thought as I failed to notice the large mass of chakra rushing towards her at break-neck speed.

'_**Zetsu' **_I realized. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that had took a very quick turn for the worst, I let my guard slip, which was something I **Never** would do. As they neared I heard the sounds of trees falling and loudly resounding through out the forest as they smacked in to the unforgiving earth.

* * *

There was a large number of them, surly enough to become a challenge, but if I was careful I could probably take out a few to escape.

I made my way to an opening in a large field, and hid in the surrounding area, the various plants and bushes providing a suitable cover as I masked my chakra expertly.

There they stood. The terrible beings that destroyed my beloved home, had stopped in the middle of the land that I led them to, waiting for something to happen.

When suddenly, sickly pale white arms wrapped around my mid section, effectively trapping my arms.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one of the many copies asked me.

I knew I was in a **shit **load of trouble now.

* * *

A/N: Well how was that? Second chapter down, at least 10-20+ chapters to go! I would like to make it past ten chapters at the least. Did you like? Did you NOT like? Please tell me what you thought! It would make me so over-hyperly happy that I'm sure that every time I touched some one they would be struck by lightning!

See you soon!

XxGLMHxX (Oh and ps. Almost forgot, **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto just the plot of this story. If I did, I would recruit the best minds off of Fanfiction to help me in the creation of the show!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright! I'm back! Its been a few days cough-AlmostThreeWeeks-cough*

I know I'm sorry. Its just that I been tryin to catch up on school work and keep up with life. I'm in an AP Honors class, but I'm one of the major slackers *gives cheeky grin*. Plus I am also a procrastinator, due to the way my mom raised me, but back to the point, I'm back and ready to write!

So with the **Disclaimer: Hell no! If I OWNED Naruto, you would not believe the things I would do to them!**

* * *

\/

/\

~Once Again~

\/

/\

* * *

I tried my best to escape the hold of the Zetsu, only for it to strengthen its hold to a bruising grip. I told myself that I could _**NOT **_begin to panic, foreseeing that it would only make the situation worse.

Taking a deep breath, I held my smart remarks as the strange creature began pacing in front of me.

"Well, where do you think your going dear _Sa-ku-ra_" It said tauntingly, as if he where trying to piss me off.

"How the _**hell**_ do you know my name." I spat with venom.

"Our _dearest __**Master**_ told _Us_ that he wanted you alive for _Special Plans._" it replied. "His orders where to keep you alive, but that doesn't mean we can't have our fun, now does it?"

I was absolutely appalled by what by what he meant by _fun_, but didn't give myself the chance to think about it as I elbowed the current captor who was holding me.

It hunched over in pain, and in that split second I took that as my chance to run, so I pumped chakra in to the souls of my feet, and made a mad dash towards the forest.

Searching for the very familiar chakra signatures coming from the Zetsu, I quickly calculated an escape route heading to the land of lightning, one of the most notorious place in the Land of Water, know for harboring the worst criminals know to the Five Nations.

I remember going there once with the _new _Team Seven.

~_Flash Back~_ (Tell me if you want me to place these at the beginning of all the flash backs!)

_"Now remember everyone that this is an Information Gathering mission __**Only**__, nothing more nothing less, alright? __We are only to engage the enemy if threatened or they choose to strike first, are we clear?__"_

_ "Hai!" We all __lowly exclaimed, not wanting to raise any suspicion. The mission was to gather info on a small group of bandits that has been spotted heading towards the Hidden Leaf Village. It didn't seem like much a first, but that __i__s when we where gravely mistaken._

_~XxGLMHxX~_

_ "__Maho__, did you cover our tracks?" A burly voice asked. "Of course __Masashi, I'm not as dumb as you think."__a more high-pitched voice replied.__ I could tell that this happened more than often by the way he look from our hiding spots. "The day that comes will be the day I learn to fly."_

_ "Don't be such a Teme!" I heard him exclaim. "Oh whatever Baka! Just shut your trap! We have a mission, and we must succeed at ALL cost, it will be our final gift to our late Sensei- _**Zabuza**_."_

_ "__I get already! Blah blah blah! You told me a thousand times before why do I have to listen again!"_

_ "Because you fool! You never listen! You always mess things up! Now, go and search for Yasuhiro."_

_ "Fine-" "No need, I'm already here. And by the way, you __**BOTH**__ Baka's if you didn't happen to notice the presence of four ninja hidden in the surrounding area."_

_ Before we could even begin to form a reaction, four kunai were flying towards us, explosive tags flailing wildly in the wind._

_**~BOOM!~**_

_ The loud sound reverberated through the surrounding area catching us all off guard as we quickly tried to escape from within the area of explosion, narrowly escaping some major injuries. Not that I was worried though, I could __have__ easily heal everyone, that would have __depleted__ my chakra more than what would have been necessary to fight, let alone defend myself._

_ "__Count of! Sakura!-"_

_ "Alive!"_

_ "Naruto!-" _

_ "Can't kill me that easily!" _

_ "Sai!-"_

_ "If it weren't thanks to Dickless, I probably wouldn't have been burned, but I'm still alive."_

_ "Hey- why I oughta!-"_

_ "Never mind that! Lets get a move on! There trying to escape!"_

_ We all took off in separate directions, knowing that in order for us to take them out we had to corner them. I rushed through the forest, choosing to take on Maho, seeing how he tried to stray from the group, heading to the north._

_I caught up to him in no time, which he seemed surprised about._

_ "What the hell! How did you find us!"_

_ "Looks like you _didn't _cover your tracks as good as you thought. It is a shame, you almost seem surprised that this is happening."_

_ He looked at me like I was the most despicable thing in __on earth__, and all I did was grin back and throw a series of kunai with small pouches on the ends of them, filled with miniature paper __bombs. Looking around in a fit of confusion. He didn't know what was happening until he saw the little sign on the paper that read 'Paper Bomb' on front did he realized what I was about to do._

_ "__Sakura Blizzard__!"__I screamed as I threw another kunai, this time with a full paper bomb attached to it, detonating all of the bombs that surrounded him __before he could even react__, effectively immobilizing him. Using my ear radio, I told all of my comrades of the current progression in the mission._

_ "Target Maho taken down, I didn't kill him, but he does have a few third degree burns on some portions of his body. Over."_

_ "Copy that, Naruto, Sai, you two take out Masashi, I got Y__asuhiro."_

_ "__Copy."_

_ "__Roger that! Look out Masashi, here I come!"_

* * *

_Ha! I left this one empty! Wait? Damn it!_

_ ~XxGLMHxX~_

* * *

_ Landing softly on the ground, I walked over to Maho's battered body, carefully surveying all of his visible injuries._

_ "You really are a fool, you know. Makes sense that you were given the name."_

_ He slowly turned to me, giving me a glare that did nothing to affect me. __So, showing__ him __he is not the only one that could be cold I gave him the coldest glare that I could, causing him to flinch the tiniest bit, I just barley caught it._

_ "Like I haven't heard that before. But don't worry, you'll be joining me soon enough. I wont be the only one going down._

_ And then, without warning, he swiftly jumped to his feet from off the ground, and stabbed me in my side with a kunai he had hidden on his person._

_ I let out a husky grunt, Forcing myself to hold back my scream's and tears. I was taught to never let the enemy see your emotions, because they are a sign of weakness._

_ "Ha ha! I told you! Who is the fool now?"_

_ "Still you." I said. Then, using my monster strength, I socked him in the face so hard, I could hear the sickening crunch of his skull forcing its way back in to his brain, shard fragments __of his skull__ forcing their way in to __one of__ the __most__delicate parts of our body, the brain._

_ Once again, I radioed to everyone my current predicament."Everyone I was injured by Maho. Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I killed him."_

_ "Don't worry, you were only protecting yourself I'm sure Tsunade will understand."_

_ "Naruto reporting, me and Sai eliminated Masashi, how are you doing Kaka-sensei?"_

_ "Just finished up with Y__asuhiro, __he wasn't as hard as I thought he would be."_

_ "Alright, I'll heal myself and we can meet up where we started at, agreed?"_

_ "Agreed." The rest of them replied in sync._

* * *

_ ~XxGlMhxX~_

_** :End Of Chapter:**_

* * *

A/N: Loved it? Thanks! I know, I'm awesome. Btw, its 5AM right now. I do this for you guys. Could you review? It took me forever to right this chapter! It was a total of 1,317 word for the whole chapter! Man my neck hurts. Hope the extra long chapter makes up for my absence!

So much love it hurts!,

XxGLMHxX! XD

Total word count: 1,379


End file.
